Known examples of this kind of connector include a synthetic-resin connector main body in which an object to be inserted, such as an FPC or an FFC (hereinafter referred to as a flexible circuit), is inserted from the front, a plurality of terminals held in the connector main body at certain intervals in the width direction, movable pieces provided at the terminals in such a manner as to extend in a front-to-back direction, and a synthetic-resin pressing member that is rotatably provided at the rear end of the connector main body and that brings the movable pieces of the individual terminals into pressure-contact with the object by rotating in a predetermined direction. When the pressing member is rotated in the predetermined direction, pressing portions provided at the pressing member push up the rear ends of the movable pieces of the individual terminals while rotating, thus displacing the front ends of the movable pieces downwards to bring the front ends of the movable pieces into contact with the upper surface of the object (for example, refer to PTL 1).
This connector has, at the rear ends of the individual terminals, extending portions extending backwards with a certain distance in the vertical direction from the movable pieces. The pressing portions rotate between the rear ends of the movable pieces and the extending portions so that the rear ends of the movable pieces are pushed up by the pressing portions.